I Want to See You
by MADXRadio
Summary: Haseo asks Atoli to meet him at Hulle Granz Cathedral. Sweet and cute HaseoxAtoli one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack// or any of the characters. Simple as that

Do enjoy! :D

* * *

Under the light of the twilight sun, where clouds covered the amber sky stood a small isolated island, elevated in the blanketed azure. Surrounded in a lake of mist that elegantly rippled and swayed to and fro like water beating against the shore. Consisting of only one building, Hulle Granz Cathedral. That which hides heaven from blinded eyes. The old cathedral towered over the tiled, bridged path leading to its front doors. The stained glass windows on the front walls were stained from time, fogged over from indifferent eyes. A hidden forbidden holy ground, where the twilight dances endlessly in the thin sheets of mackerel sky.

Rings of cerulean warped the air and cascaded to the ground, slowly revealing a white clad character. After the warping stopped and the character was fully standing on the brick bridge of the cathedral, he opened his piercing ruby eyes. Silver shaggy hair blew in the wind; loose strands flowed rhythmically to and fro. The lean teen wore a normal, striped white shirt and white pants, with various plate-like armor scattered on his arms, legs, and hips. His shoulders were bare with red gear-like tattoos on each shoulder, with red triangular markings tattooed on his cheeks.

His eyes never wavering away from the cathedral door, thoroughly determined, yet hesitant. He moved slowly, taking his time to calm down his doubtful mind that conjured up heartbreaking possibilities of the situation to come. He had to know; he needed to know; yet he couldn't help but worry about what she wanted. He knew she was already here; the lost ground didn't seem so lonely when she was around. Although, it could also be the fact that there was two instead of one that made it seem less lonely. However every time she was around, everything was warmer. Or perhaps that was just his fast beating heart, pumping blood through his body rapidly.

He stopped at the foot of the door, looking up at the towering cement doors. He took one final deep relaxing breath before entering the cathedral.

Once inside he was greeted with the sound of a beautiful German hymn, the melody perfectly fitting to the loneliness of the chapel. The high ceiling curved into itself, pillars on the ends of the walls held up the roof and the glass chandeliers that sparkled colorful light around the chapel. Rows by rows of dusty benches lined the room, in the middle leading to the front was an old faded red carpet.

And standing at the very front of the cathedral, standing under an empty pedestal, bathed in the light of the twilight from the only translucent stained glass window was a girl. The petite girl was facing and looking up at the empty pedestal that had chained the Goddess of Light to 'The World'. She wore a small green dress and matching long gloves with black lace at the hem. A short white wing-shaped mantle hung off her back, the ends touching her hips, white thigh-high stockings, with black lace at the hem, along with a white hat, with green ancient symbols and a green tassel hanging of the side. She obviously didn't notice he was there. The boy couldn't help but notice the thin line of her spine or the curve of her back as green wave tattoos swept across it, which was visible by the cut of the small dress.

He walked closer to her and finally called out to her softly, "Atoli."

"Eh?" She jumped, snapping her out of her haze. She slowly turned towards him uncertainly, holding her hands to her chest protectively. When her amber eyes fell on the boy, her beautiful face lit up like a cherry blossom in spring. She fully faced him, a smile bright on her pale face, her blonde hair flipping about as she bounced excitedly in his direction.

"Haseo! You came!" She exclaimed happily, holding out her arms in greeting before she folding her hands behind her back. Haseo couldn't help but chuckle at her child-like behavior.

"Of course I came, I'm the one who asked you to come," He replied, a small nervous smile gracing his lips.

"I know," She laughed sheepishly, bringing a hand up to her cheek, "But I usually annoy you, and make you angry. So I thought you might decide not to come after all."

"Keep saying that and I might leave," He threatened, getting slightly dejected at her self-loathing words. Atoli looked up at him with worried eyes then looked at the ground nervously, "Ah-! There I go again, annoying you! I'm sorry!"

Haseo sighed, getting annoyed at her and his idiocy, "Stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorr--I mean, okay."

"Good," Haseo sighed, smiling softly again. He walked up beside her, his ruby eyes looking up at the pedestal and into the twilight.

Atoli looked at the silver haired boy curiously, be before smiling sweetly and looking up at the pedestal again. They both stood there, quietly thinking to themselves, enjoying the peacefulness and the company of the other beside them. It was comfortable.

"Atoli?" Haseo asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Haseo?" she replied, smiling as she faced the boy, who was still looking up at the pedestal.

"I---uhh...." He hesitated, his eyes shifting around the edges and glistening of glass, trying to find something to say.

"Hm?"

"I want to see you," He finally said, blushing furiously.

Atoli raised an eyebrow in confusion, "But aren't you seeing me now?" she asked.

"Yes, but then again, no."

"Huh? What are you trying to say Haseo? I'm right here, aren't I? What do you mean?" She asked, getting very confused.

"Yes, your here, but--- Your not. This is an online game, and you can't entirely know someone you met online, you see?" He asked, getting nervous, frustrated and flustered all at once.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Atoli asked, sounding hurt.

"NO! No that's not it, Atoli! I--...I want to know the Atoli behind 'Atoli'. The one behind the character, the one that helped me beat AIDA and Cubia. I want to meet the 'real' you, the one outside of the game… in the real world." Haseo finally looked at the girl with nervous and uncertain eyes, a flush visible on his cheeks.

"I want to see the one, that helped me the most."

At that Atoli blushed and looked at the ground, bringing her hands up to her fast beating heart.

"I--I don't know what to say, Haseo. I barely even know---" She started but was cut off by Haseo.

"That's why I want to see you, I barely even know you. You can't know someone fully online, to easy to lie, especially on an RPG game."

"Ah--I see what you mean..."

"So, I want to see you, I want to know you...If that's alright with you?" He asked, blushing.

Atoli was silent for a moment before she answered him, "Yes, I'd love to get to know you better Haseo, but..."

"But?" Haseo asked in a panic, fearing this moment.

"But what if we... don't like each other?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," He said after a moment, looking back into the twilight.

"Huh?"

"I want to see you, Atoli. It's that simple. Lets... not think about the 'if's. Lets just take it slowly, let time decide wants best," He said calmly.

"Alright!" She said smiling, looking into the Twilight. Slowly grasping Haseos hand, which was accepted tenderly by his.

* * *

A/N: So what yeah think? A little OOC? Haseo probably is a little bit, but i can totally see him blushing like a tomato in a situation like this! lol

Reviews are welcome! :D


End file.
